Love quizzes
by meriin
Summary: What happens when Theresa makes Atlanta take a love quiz?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Theresa, what're you doing?" Atlanta asked as she entered the room to find Theresa using the computer.

"Nothing much; just viewing some photos that I took on the communicator," Theresa replied with a shrug. "Wanna see?" she offered, deciding that now would be a good time to convince her about Archie's affections towards her

"Ok!" Atlanta said cheerfully as she drew up a chair and sat next to Theresa.

As they browsed through the photos, Atlanta noticed that most of them were of her, and that for some reason, even though she may not be talking to him, or doing something with him, Archie was in all the photos as well, even those of her battling.

"Ok Theresa, are you trying to show me something?" Atlanta asked exasperatedly, knowing what her answer would be.

"You know what I'm going to say," Theresa said plainly.

"I'm telling you, Archie doesn't like me any more than a friend!" she protested tiredly.

"uh-huh," Theresa said disbelievingly. "Well than, lets get a second opinion!" she said cheerfully as she opened a web page and typed in the URL "http/ and clicked on relationships/love, followed by lovetests for teenies.

"You've been here before huh," Atlanta remarked slyly.

Theresa simply blushed… "Here we go!" she said, as she went to the 2nd page and clicked on one that read: "Does he like you? A Quiz to see if a guy you are not dating likes you."

Atlanta groaned. "This is ridiculous. I'll NEVER live it down if the guys ever find out."

"Shush! 1st question:

When you talk to him what does her do? Stare at your chest, ignore you, look you in the eyes, or cut you off?" Theresa asked.

"Uh. Look me in the eyes?"

"Next question! Do you guys have anything in common? A couple things, we share classes, absolutely nothing, or everything imaginable except our gender?"

"A couple things I guess…"

"Do you think he likes you?"

"NO!" Atlanta shouted immediately.

"Does my opinion count?" Theresa asked.

"No. Definitely not." Atlanta said firmly.

"Fine, fine, just asking.." Theresa grumbled.

"Does he remember your birthday?"

"Yes, and he gives me presents occasionally.." Atlanta answered

"What does he do when he sees you in the hallway? Wave duh," Theresa answered for her.

"Does he know you very well?"

"He's sort of like my best friend on the team… I guess." Atlanta said thoughtfully.

"Would you ever date him?" Theresa asked slyly.

"Uh. Maybe?" Atlanta said uncertainly.

"Would you dump your bf for him, if you had one?"

"Uh. Maybe." Atlanta replied, uncertain again as usual.

"I'll take that as Probably," Theresa said.

"What do you find most attractive about him?" Theresa asked

"Nothing? Haha. Just kidding. His personality I guess,"

"Last question. Do your friends think you will look good together? I do, definitely!" Theresa said excitedly.

"Finally," Atlanta sighed.

"Lets take a look at your results: You got 115 points.

Girl, he's totally smitten by you! You've got him wrapped around your little finger tight! Just don't play him, or he'll lose interest!"

"YES! I told you so!" Theresa cheered.  
"You can't SERIOUSLY believe these things do you?" Atlanta asked in disbelief.

"Well, beat this, Chiron told me that that time when you were infected by the seeper," Theresa started.  
Atlanta groaned. "Don't remind me, I actually went crazy, singing pop goes the weasel and dancing with Archie,"

"That's not ALL that happened, Chiron told me that Archie kissed you on the cheek while you were unconscious, and that's how they realised that he was immune to the disease," Theresa said.

For once, Atlanta's face turned red, before she hastily said "Chiron probably just made it up."

"Atlanta, you know that Chiron of all people, doesn't do things like that," Theresa scoffed.

"Here's another quiz. Question 1: When he talks to you during class, what does he talk about?"

"uh.. me?" Atlanta said, uncertain as usual.

"How often does he call you?"

"Never Theresa, You know that, after all, we LIVE in the same dorm."

"Darn. Oh well. What do you guys talk about when you are out in public with others?"

"Anything and everything.. even.. battle scars," Atlanta said with a laugh.

"How often does he complement you on something?"

"Sometimes, mostly my archery,"

"Does he know your friends? Duh. You guys have the same friends."

"Does he know personal things about you?"

"Yes, some."

"Do you know personal things about him?"

"Yeah, some, I guess.." she replied thoughtfully.  
"Does he tease you?"

"Yeah, if you count about my hair and stuff."

"Yes Atlanta, it counts. Teasing is teasing."

"Does he flirt with you in cute ways?"

"Hell no!" Atlanta exclaimed.

"Do you have things in common with him? Definitely. For one, you both descend from Greek Heroes, both are part of the titans. Both know me.."

"Don't be lame Theresa," Atlanta scolded.

"When you are out together, does he stand by you?"

"If you count battles, yes."

"Last question. When he sees you in the hallway, what does he do? Wave right? Ok, we're done. Lets see how you did. HAHA, this is your verdict:

You got 125 points.

He is definitely into you! Something great could come out of this! I TOLD YOU SO!" Theresa said in excitement.

Atlanta groaned and buried her head in her hands. She would never hear the end of it.

"Lets see… here, I'll type in your name and Archie's, and send it to your email," Theresa said before Atlanta could stop her.

"Breakfast time girls!" Hera called.

"Just GO Atlanta, no one's going to find out!" Theresa persuaded, pushing her out of the room forcibly.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own COTT.

Please review kay!

* * *

Archie saw the light of the computer room being left on as two figures left it. He sighed. Really, people should turn off the lights before they left, he thought. Normally, he would have ignored it, but today, he felt a certain impulse and just decided to go and turn it off. 

As he entered the room, he found the computer on as well, and as he sat down to turn it off, an email message flashed across the screen:

"To: Atlanta, results of love test "Does he (Archie) like you!"

You got 125 points.

He is definitely into you! Something great could come out of this!"

Upon seeing this, Archie's face turned red. Just then, he heard footsteps approaching, and before he could hide or run, Atlanta appeared and her gaze flashed towards the computer screen before looking at Archie's face. Upon realising what he had seen,her face turned equally red.

"uh.. I'm… it.. it was just some silly love quiz thing that Theresa wanted me to take, because she thinks you crushes me and all, and she was like "I am SO sure he likes you Atlanta", and "trust me!", and she said that you kissed me and all and.." as Atlanta started to babble, Archie knew he had two choices, the first was to pretend that Theresa was wrong, and deny his… well.. growing affection towards her. And the second, was to admit it. He took a breath, gathered his courage, and picked the latter.

"Atlanta?" he said nervously, cutting her off.

"Uh yeah Archie?" she asked, obviously feeling as awkward as he was.

"Theresa.. uh.. Theresa.. was … she was.. right.. right.. about what she said about.. about how I feel towards you, I mean.. I think… actually.. I'm quite sure.. that I .. I .. like you as more than a friend… That's probably why.. I'm.. I'm always so protective and worried.. and concerned about you.. I mean.. I know you can take care of yourself and all.. but sometimes I just can't help it… Yeah.. that's all…You can reject me now.." he finished lamely, looking down at his shoes, now thinking he shouldn't have admitted it , and rather sure that she was going to reject him. Did this mean that they couldn't even be at least friends?

"Archie…? What … what…ever gave you the idea that I would reject you? I mean… yeah… I wasn't exactly expecting Theresa to be right and all… but… I think that.. yes.. I do like you more than just a friend as well… I mean.. I can't …can't explain it either, but yeah.. I think… we could… uh.. give it a shot.." she said, feeling extremely awkward now, and blushing furiously.

Archie looked up "So does this mean that we're.. uh.. official now?"

"It means, that we're like Jay and Theresa,"

Archie smiled. Atlanta probably had no idea how much this meant to him. "Thanks Atlanta…" he said with a small grin.

"No problem, now lets go get breakfast," Atlanta said with a smile, only then realising how hungry she was.

The couple proceeded down the stairs hand in hand, before Archie suddenly stopped and asked "Do you uh.. wanna tell the rest?"

Atlanta's immediate thought was "NO!" but she knew that she owed Theresa something for bringing them together. Had Theresa not "interfered", they would probably not be together now.

"Maybe just Theresa," she decided.

Archie nodded.

"One last question Archie, Theresa said you kissed me when I was unconscious.. was that.. uh true?" Atlanta asked awkwardly.

Archie grinned slyly. "Yeah, in fact, it went something like this." And before Atlanta could react, Archie leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Atlanta blushed furiously.

"Now lets go and get some breakfast before Herry finishes everything. Race you down!" Archie shouted, and the two of them were off, running down the stairs, Hera's angry shouting in the background. From her room, Theresa smiled. She always knew that they would be together.


End file.
